


I hope it's a boy

by furyofthephoenix



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Language, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, claire temple makes a guest appearance, explicit to be on the safe side, imagine billy russo as a father, in the voice of not so holy steve rogers, like always, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: What happens in a friends with benefits relationship when the friend gets one more benefit?





	I hope it's a boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other requests in my inbox but somehow, I do not have any inspiration (not for lack of Ben Barnes inspiration ofc), so I decided to work on this one first. I’m not sure about this but I’m glad I decided to get back into the story. I already have an idea for a sequel, damn you, brain! 
> 
> Warning: Smut and language (you just must swear when it comes to Billy Russo)

[thepunishergifs](thepunishergifs.tumblr.com)

Billy’s warm and slightly calloused hands held on to your hips, his strong grip sensed even through the fabric of your summer dress. It seemed that he was much too impatient to take the time to take off your clothes as soon as your fist banged against his door.

He merely had the zipper of his pants for work on, his hips hitting against yours from behind without wanting to stop anytime soon. Billy’s grunts were in tune with his thrusts.

The raven-haired man hit a sensitive spot, making you groan loudly as you held on to the back of the couch.

“Oh, Billy.”

Billy moaned at your explicit sounds. “Say my name. I want to hear you say it.”

You sighed at the sound of his hoarse voice, his shaft rubbing against your slippery channel mercilessly. “Billy, oh my God.”

His pace became rougher and uneven. “God, you’re so tight. Come for me.” His nimble fingers reached for your clit, rubbing it in circles. A wonderful ache started in your stomach until you could finally see stars.

Your back stilled, groaning with your eyes closed, you could feel Billy thrust a few more times before his seed filled the condom. His hips twitched as his heated front met her back, his warm breath blowing over her neck.

Billy gulped. “I forgot how amazing your pussy can hold my cock like a vise.”

You pulled in a few deep breaths, trying to get your bearings like he currently was. “You mean the way your other hand is currently gripping one of my tits?”

A glance down, and sure enough one breast was definitely being fondled by his palm. Billy chuckled dirtily. “Apologies wouldn’t be sincere.”

Rolling your eyes, you patted the still stroking hand. “Do you mind? You’re getting kinda heavy, Russo.”

Billy cleared his throat and needed a few seconds before the weight at your back was no longer there. You straightened, taking a look behind you to see Billy  get rid of the condom and pull up the zipper of his pants.

[jackarian](jackarian.tumblr.com)

You used the time to righten your underwear and saw him gaze at the mirror to take care of a few strands of his hair which had gone free, making him look a bit unraveled. A rare occurrence and something he couldn’t let stand.

* * *

She could still distinctly remember the day she had met the ever-so-charming man named Billy Russo who was known for his devil may care attitude.

Granted, in other words, he was an asshole. Simple as that.

_“I’m sorry, Mr. Russo, but your friend here doesn’t have medical insurance.” The nurse Claire said to him, her hands placed on her hips._

_Anger set on his face. With his eyebrows raised, his mouth tightened, and he pulled out his wallet. “Well, how much do you want?”_

_“I assure you- “_

_(Y/N) had decided to cut in before he got to know the temper of Claire in return._

_“Claire,” she put her hand on the nurse’s shoulder, “why don’t you let me take over for you?”_

[fuckyeahladiesofthemcu](fuckyeahladiesofthemcu.tumblr.com)

_She just sighed, sending you a frustrated look before turning away._

_(Y/N) appreciated the silence as she checked on his friend, bending over him._

_As soon as the irrational anger left his eyes and he could pull in a few calming breaths and then he was again a calm and collected person._

_“Will he be all right?” Billy asked, ruffling his raven-colored hair._

_She righted her upper body again, sending him a reassuring look. “Just a few broken ribs. He’ll survive.” A pause settled in the hospital room. (Y/N) scribbled in a few things on the patient’s chart, her gaze focused on him._

_“You must really care about your friend,” she noticed._

_He scoffed at that. “He’s not a friend. He’s an associate.”_

_(Y/N) chuckled, his shining brown-eyed gaze keeping her enraptured in his spell. She could feel it under her skin, making her shiver._

[blacklivey](blacklivey.tumblr.com)

And the rest was history.

The friends-with-benefits thing wasn’t her idea, but his.

Billy’s idea of a pick-up line was it to say that he cared about his business and had strange work hours and had no interest in dating.

(Y/N) sighed, turning her head to the object lying on the sink.

Those damn pink lines.

* * *

She knew she couldn’t keep something so significant from Billy. He was a hound in that regard when he thought people were keeping something from him.

It was no surprise that after a week of evading his calls and ignoring him ringing her doorbell, Billy caught her in front of her apartment. At first, she didn’t see him, being so absorbed in finding her keys but then his long legs came into focus.

Billy was leaning against marble railing like he just sprung out from some model photoshoot, his hands hidden in his pockets.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” were the first words that came out of his mouth, his face was tense with repressed irritation.

(Y/N) sighed, fearing this moment would come but hoping she could come to him out of her own volition.  _Damn Billy, and his need for control._

She pointed with her key to the door. “Let’s get inside.”

Deciding she needed something to do and wanting to stall this conversation for a few minutes longer, she put the kettle on to brew herself some chamomile tea. Eager to settle the turmoil in her stomach.

His voice sounded behind her.

“The water needs at least a few more minutes before it is done. Turn around.”

(Y/N) closed her eyes, loosening her hold on the kitchen counter. She knew she could never resist that commanding voice.

And he knew that too.

(Y/N) did as she was told, gazing up at him as Billy lazily crossed the distance between them. He was now so close that his warm breath met her lips.

“Now, tell me what the hell is going on.”

(Y/N) blew the breath out of her mouth, turning her head away so she wouldn’t have to look at his compelling stare. Stepping a few steps back to put some distance between them, she voiced the one thing she knew he didn’t want to hear.

“I don’t think this friends-with-benefits thing is working out for me anymore,” she whispered.

Billy’s body stilled, he clenched his hand to a fist.

(Y/N) wasn’t afraid of him, she knew he would never want to hurt her.

His fingers slackened, taken aback by her request, he asked her with eyes wide open, “I don’t – I don’t understand. Why would you want to end it?”

“Look, it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it matters,” he interrupted her. “Why don’t you stop lying to yourself and just tell me the truth?”

“I’m not lying,” she forced through her teeth.

Billy scoffed, shaking his head.

(Y/N) sighed, her feet moving to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” he called out.

“Would you mind pouring the water into the cup? I can hear it steaming.”

Billy’s sound of frustration permeated the room as he in return followed her call. It must have bugged the hell out of him to not be in control for once.

Deciding to rip the band-aid off in one go, she went, “I don’t think this thing between us is working out anymore because of this.”

Billy’s gaze was fixated on the pregnancy test shoved into his face.

_Okay, maybe not the best idea when it came to pregnancy revelations._

“You’re pregnant?” he whispered hoarsely. Billy sat on the arm of the couch, needing to take a moment to think.

She lowered her hand. “Yes. You should know that … I’m not forcing you into this. I’m not asking you to get involved.”

Billy’s head shot up in shock. “Not asking me this? Don’t think for one second, after what happened to me, that I would turn away from my child. And you.”

He licked his lips, his gaze set on her still flat belly. “Is it a boy?” he asked quietly, his features unusually softening.

“I don’t know yet. It’s still early to tell.”

Slowly, as if trying not to scare her, his palm touched the soft material covering her stomach. “I hope it’s a boy.”


End file.
